How would I do things?
by TigressDevyn
Summary: It's all about my pokemon journey. This is how I would do it. It's got a little drama with the new Team Rocket. And it has the strangest bloopers you will ever find. Please read and review
1. Off To A Start

Disclaimer! I only own myself(duh!), Derek, and the director from my bloopers.

_**Chapter 1: Off To A Start**_

* * *

Intro: On an island, far from Pallet Town, lives a teenage girl named Devyn. She wasn't allowed to go on her pokemon journey right away, but she's allowed to now. She is now 18 and is becoming a pokemon photographer.

* * *

A Spearow clock let out a huge squawk. It squawked and squawked. The girl lying in the bed next to it, growled and pulled the blankets over her head. The clock refused to let her sleep.

"Devyn! Turn that bastard clock off!" her little brother Derek called.

"Derek! Don't swear!" their mother scolded.

Devyn sighed and flung off her covers. She hit the clock and then went over to her closet. She pulled out a black tanktop and low cut blue jeans that showed off her pierced belly button. She walked down the stairs and waved to her mother before heading out the door. She headed down the short dirt road until she came to a small lab.

"Professor Ivy? Are you hear?" she called, walking inside.

A beautiful young woman with purple hair walked down a staircase.

"Devyn, are you leaving all ready?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I figured I should get an early start. And I wanted to stop by and thank you for letting me work in your lab." Devyn smiled.

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Professor Ivy smiled, handing Devyn a pokeball.

"Professor Ivy, you don't have to..." Devyn started.

But before Devyn could give it back to her, it broke open.

"A Pikachu!" Devyn squealed.

The Pikachu smiled and jumped into Devyn's arms, nuzzling her golden red hair.

"Pika..." it sighed.

Devyn laughed and hugged her new pokemon.

"Well, I better go..." she sighed.

"You must call me everyday and tell me how it's going for you." Professor Ivy smiled.

Devyn hugged her mentor while wiping tears from her eyes. With that, she headed back to her house to say goodbye to her family and pick up her stuff. She walked into her house to find Derek was with her Charmander playing cards, and she noticed three presents on the table.

"Moooommmm...?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, "What are these?"

"I know you hate presents, but open them anyways." her mother smiled.

Devyn sighed, and grabbed a present. It was from Derek. Her blue green eyes lit up as she opened the package.

"A pokedex! Oh thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever." he replied, "I was gonna steal it anyways."

She opened another one to find a new journal. She looked over at her mother, curious.

"I want you to write about all of your adventures." she smiled.

The last present was from her stepdad, who was away working in Cerulean City. It was a blue pokeball with a note saying a pokemon was inside.

"Go!" Devyn called, tossing the pokeball.

Out of the pokeball, popped Meowth.

"Yes! A Meowth!" Devyn grinned.

"You were always a sucker for cute pokemon." Derek muttered, pulling Meowth's tail.

"Meow!" cried Meowth, who bit Derek.

"OW!" he cried.

"Devyn, " her mother interrupted, trying to ignore how stupid her son was, "Here's something from your grandparents."

Devyn took the small envelope from her mother and opened it.

"Tickets to the SS Aqua!" she gasped.

"Yup, they are paying for you to get you to Pallet Town safely." her mother explained.

"Wow... I'll have to thank them!" Devyn grinned.

As soon as she was ready, she said goodbye to her family, and headed down to the docks to begin her journey.

_**Bloopers**_

Director: Action!

A Spearow clock let out a huge squawk. Nothing happens.

Devyn: ZZZZZZzzzzzzz

Director: Cut!

Director: And action!

A Spearow clock let out a huge squawk... Devyn again is sleeping. Charmander walks it and burns the clock.

Director: Cut! Get me another clock!

Director: One more time! Action!

A Spearow clock let out a huge squawk...It squawked and squaked.

Devyn: Stupid fucking clock!

She grabs it and throws it across the room.

Director: Cut! Screw this scene!

Director: Action!

Devyn: walking in Professor Ivy? Are you here?

Professor Ivy comes sliding down the stairs on her knees.

Professor Ivy: WEEEEEEEE!

Director: Cut! Try again!

Director: Again! Action!

Devyn:walking in Professor Ivy? Are you here?

Professor Ivy comes walking down the stairs, but slips on a rug at the bottom and hits her head on the wall.

Devyn: Holy shit!

Director: Cut! Get Ivy some ice!

Director: For the third time, action!

Devyn:walking in Professor Ivy? Are you here?

Charmander walks down the stairs wearing a lab coat.

Director: Cut! Where is Professor Ivy?

Charmander: Locked in a closet. I wanted a better role

Director: Let's get it right for once, action!

Devyn walks into her house to see Derek being eaten by Charmander

Derek: Help!

Devyn: What the fuck!

Director: Cut! Charmander! Spit that out! You don't know where he's been.

Director: Why do I bother? Action!

Devyn walks into her house to see Derek playing cards with Charmander.

Derek: You cheated! I'm going to kill you!

Derek and Charmander start fighting

Director: Cut! Moving on!

Director: Last scene, and action!

Devyn: Yes! A Meowth!

Derek: You were always a sucker for cute pokemon

Derek pulls Meowth's tail. Meowth jumps on Derek's arm and begin to hump it.

Derek: AH! BAD KITTY! OFF!

Derek starts slamming Meowth against the wall.

Director: Cut! I give up!


	2. Trouble On The SS Aqua

Disclaimer Again, I don't know Pokemon in any way shape or form. I own myself, Derek, the director, and now Chris and Team Rocket. At least I don't own the motto. HaHA

_**Chapter 2: Trouble On The SS Aqua**_

* * *

**_Intro:_** Earlier today, a young girl named Devyn headed off to start the pokemon journey that she should have 8 years ago. With a Charmander, a Pikachu, and a Meowth at her side, will she fulfill her destiny?

* * *

Devyn smiled as she stood in line for the SS Aqua. The ship was huge and even looked fast.

'Finally, I am on my own!' she thought, grinning, 'And I just know I can make it!'

A deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over to see a very cute guy with brown hair taking tickets. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Can I have your ticket?" he asked.

Devyn blushed and gave him her ticket.

"Thanks... Hey! You're in room 115? That is one of the nicest rooms on the ship! Maybe I'll see you around." he said, giving her the ticket back.

Devyn nodded, still blushing, and walked onto the ship. She wandered around, looking for her room. After about 5 minutes of searching, she found it. The boy was right! It was a very nice and big room. She flung herself onto her bed and sighed. Her pokeballs broke open and her pokemon appeared.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

"Pika pikachu pika chu!" said Pikachu. (Look at her, she's blushing!)

Hearing that, made Devyn blush even more. Suddenly, Charmander's stomach began to growl. Devyn laughed and handed her pokemon some food.

'Thank you Charmander!' she thought, feeling saved.

She sat back and turned on the tv. As soon as her pokemon fell asleep, she quietly returned them to the pokeballs and left the room. She headed to the front of the boat and leaned against the railing. She shook her shoulder length reddish blond hair and smiled.

"Nice day, isn't it?" asked a voice.

She turned to see the ticket guy standing right next to her.

"Yeah, it is." she answered.

"I'm Chris." he smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'm Devyn." she said, shaking his hand.

He was about to say something else, when a gun cocking sound came behind them.

"Don't move." said a guy's voice.

"Only to give us your pokemon." sneered a girl's voice.

Devyn and Chris turned to see a young girl with long brown hair and a tall boy with spikey green hair wearing sunglasses standing behind them.

"Let's introduce ourselves." said the girl, "Prepare for trouble..."

"And make it double..." added the boy.

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite all peoples within our nation..."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."

"To extend our reach to the stars above..."

"Krystal!"

"Spike Lee!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight..."

"Jolteon!" said a pokemon, appearing.

"Now give us your pokeballs." commanded Spike Lee, pointing the gun at Devyn.

Chris stepped in front of her. He took a pokeball off his belt and rolled it over to Team Rocket. Spike Lee laughed and picked it up.

"Too easy..." he laughed, "Wait! It's empty!"

"That's right! Mankey, Go! Get the gun!" Chris called, throwing a pokeball.

Chris's Mankey appeared and kicked the gun into the ocean.

"NOOOOOOO! Jolteon! Get that Mankey!" commanded Spike Lee.

Jolteon slammed into Mankey, slamming it to the railing.

"Mankey!" Chris cried.

Devyn grabbed a pokeball and flung it. Charmander appeared.

"Charmander! Help Mankey!" she cried.

Charmander slammed the Jolteon, and it hit Spike Lee. Mankey went over and kicked them, sending them flying off he ship.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off!" they cried.

After the commotion had calmed down, Devyn and Chris returned their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Hey, we make a good team." Chris smiled, moving a lock of brown hair from his face.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Devyn replied, smiling. "Hey! Why don't you come with me!"

"Huh?" Chris asked, confused, "You want me to come with you?"

"Well, that's what I said." she laughed.

"Today is my last day and I was heading back to Vermillion City, but I guess I can go with you." he sighed.

"Great!"

* * *

Ending: What an exciting day for these trainers! Now, Devyn has a new friend to travel with her. I wonder what will happen next?

* * *

_**Bloopers**_

* * *

Director: Action!

Devyn smiled as she stood in line for the SS Aqua. The ship was huge and even looked fast.

Devyn:thinkingFinally! I am on my own!' she thought, grinning, 'And I just know I can make it!'

A deep voice interrupts her thoughts

Devyn: AHHH! Monster!

Director: Cut! Not again!

* * *

Director: Different scene! Action!

She sat back and turned on the tv. As soon as her pokemon fell asleep, she quietly returned them to the pokeballs and left the room. She headed to the front of the boat and leaned against the railing. She shook her shoulder length reddish blond hair and smiled.

Chris: Nice day, isn't it?

Devyn falls off the boat in surprise

Devyn:Help! I can't swim! Glug! Glug!

Chris: posing I will save you!

Chris jumps off the boat after Devyn

Director: God send me actors! Cut!

* * *

Director: Again! Action!

She sat back and turned on the tv. As soon as her pokemon fell asleep, she quietly returned them to the pokeballs and left the room. She headed to the front of the boat and leaned against the railing. She shook her shoulder length reddish blond hair and smiled.

Chris: Nice day, isn't it?

Devyn: HIIIIIYAAAAAAA!

Devyn grabs Chris and throws him off the boat

Devyn: Don't ever sneak up on me!

Director: Cut! Someone throw Chris back here.

* * *

Director: Cue Team Rocket and Action!

Chris stepped in front of her. He took a pokeball off his belt and rolled it over to Team Rocket. Spike Lee laughed and picked it up.

Spike Lee picks up pokeball Too easy... Wait! It's empty!

Chris: That's right! Mankey, Go! Get the gun!

Chris's Mankey appears and kicks Spike Lee into the ocean.

Director: Not again! Cut! Spike Lee, stand up! It's only two feet deep!

Spike Lee: Help! I'm drowning!

* * *

Director: One last time! Action!

Chris stepped in front of her. He took a pokeball off his belt and rolled it over to Team Rocket.

Spike Leelaughing and picks up pokeball Too easy... Wait! It's empty!

Chris: That's right! Mankey, Go! Get the gun!

Chris's Mankey appear, grabs the gun and shoots Spike Lee

Spike Lee: AHHHHH!

Director: Cut! I need a new job!

* * *

A/N : Don't you all just love my bloopers? hehe, anyways, I hope you all are enjoying my story. Chapter 3 is soon to be here

Devyn


	3. Bad News In Pallet Town

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I own myself, and Chris, and the director to my bloopers, and of course, the very stupid Team Rocket members, Krystal and Spike Lee

_**Chapter 3: Bad News In Pallet Town**_

**_Intro_**: What a strange thing that happened yesterday! First, Devyn meets a cute young man named Chris, who has decided to travel with her. And then, she has a run in with Team Rocket. I wonder what will happen next.

"This is heaven!" Devyn sighed, leaning back on a pool chair.

"I know what you mean." Chris smiled.

"So you work here on the ship part time to help your mother pay bills?" she questioned.

"Yeah. My father died when I was little and she can only do so much." he said, closing his eyes.

'Wow... he is amazing!' Devyn thought, blushing.

"Oh! Do you have any other pokemon besides your Mankey?" she asked, trying to keep a straight head.

"Of course. I have a Sandshrew and Doduo." he said, proudly.

"That's cool." Devyn smiled, "Hey, is that Pallet Town?"

Chris turned, and sure enough, they were close to the small town. About ten minutes later, the ship docked and Devyn and Chris got off the boat. Devyn saw a familiar road and followed it to a small building.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, walking inside.

"Devyn! You can't just barge into people's houses!" Chris scolded.

A brown spikey haired boy ran over to them. He grabbed Devyn's hands and smiled at her.

"Why hello there. You must be here to see me!" he exclaimed.

Devyn looked over to Chris and mouthed "Help me". Chris laughed silently and walked away.

"Brock! Why would she be looking for you when she's asking for Professor Oak?" asked a red headed girl, leaning against the door frame.

"Misty! Leave Brock alone!" said a dark haired boy walking into the room.

"Ash! Stay out of this!" Misty growled.

"Hey, is Professor Oak here or not?" Devyn growled, annoyed.

The three stopped arguing and stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you looking for me?" Professor Oak asked, walking into the room.

"Grandpa!" Devyn exclaimed, hugging him.

Ash, Brock, and Misty's jaws dropped. Devyn looked at them and laughed.

"Um... Yeah! I'm related to Professor Oak." she smiled.

"Devyn, I'm glad you're here. I got a call from your mother this morning. Derek disappeared!" Oak told her.

"WHAT!" she gasped, not believing it.

"You'd better call your mom." he said.

Devyn pulled out her cellphone and rapidly dialed her mother.

"Hello?" her mother asked.

"MOM!" she exclaimed.

"Devyn, Derek's gone!" her mother sobbed.

"I know, Grandpa told me. Did he take anything?"

"Some clothes and his money! But why would he leave!" her mother cried.

"Anything else?" Devyn asked, starting to figure out what happened.

"Well, an Eevee went missing for Professor Ivy's lab at the same time." her mother remembered.

"Well, I think he might have run off to do the pokemon journey thing too." Devyn sighed, "But I'll keep my eye out for him."

"Put your grandfather on."

Devyn handed the phone to Professor Oak, and walked over to a table.

"God dammit!" she cried, slamming her fist into the table.

**_Ending: _**Poor Devyn! Finding out that her little brother is gone! I hope they find him! But she better rest up! Her journey is still to come!

A/N: Sorry guys, no bloopers for this chapter. I couldn't really see any. If anyone has any bloopers that they would like to add, please let me know. I am really pleased with how this story turned out, considering I wrote it when I was 11:)


	4. Mysterious Trainer

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.sigh I only own myself, Chris, and the mysterious trainer. Don't forget Sailor Golduck! I don't own the idea of the Sailor part. But it's a neat idea

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Mysterious Trainer**_

* * *

**_Intro_**: Yesterday, Devyn and Chris made it to Pallet Town and met Ash, Brock, and Misty. It was revealed that Devyn is the granddaughter of Professor Oak. She also found out that her little brother Derek ran away from home!

* * *

"It was great meeting all of you." Devyn smiled, getting out of her chair.

"Leaving all ready?" Professor Oak asked her.

"Yeah, I want to get out and do this thing." she told him.

Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes.

"Devyn, I want you to know that my heart belongs to you." Brock told her, grabbing her hands.

Devyn blushed and jumped away. Chris laughed and opened the door for her. The two headed out of Pallet Town. Devyn walked in silence, looking at the ground.

"Worried about your brother?" Chris guessed.

"Yeah. It's not like him to do something like this." she sighed.

With that, she stopped talking. They stopped as they saw a couple signs posted along the road.

"We are looking for Sailor Golduck. She saved Mina Konno and she wants to say thank you. If sighted, please report to Officer Jenny." "Devyn read.

"Sailor Golduck?" Chris asked, "Isn't she the hero of all pokemon. Appearing in a blue sailor's outfit and a saving the day?"

"Hm..."

Devyn wasn't paying attention. She had noticed a Pidgey that had landed on one of the signs.

"I'm catching it." she grinned, pulling out a pokeball, "Charmander, go! Ember!"

Charmander popped out of his pokeball and hit the Pidgey with fire. Pidgey screeched in pain and tried to fly away. Unable to, it fell to the ground.

"Pokeball, Go!" Devyn called, tossing the red and white ball.

She held her breath as the pokeball shook. She let the breath out as it stopped shaking.

"Yes! I caught Pidgey!" she announced.

"Good job." Chris smiled, clapping.

Devyn grinned and put the pokeball on her belt. They continued walking until a voice called out to them,

"Hey, how about a battle?" asked a voice.

They turned to find a girl a little younger than themselves, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes standing there.

"I'll battle you." Devyn said, proudly.

"Three on three." the girl retorted.

"Go... Charmander!" Devyn called.

"I'll choose Ekans!" the girl announced, tossing a purple pokeball.

Charmander growled at the snake pokemon. The snake hissed and backed up.

"Charmander, Scratch it!" Devyn told it.

"Ekans, Dig!" the girl commanded.

As Charmander lunged forward, Ekans shot underground.

"Char?" Charmander asked, looking around.

"Charmander! Watch out!" Devyn called.

"Ekans! Now!" the girl cried.

Ekans shot up from the ground and struck Charmander. Charmander hit the ground hard and made no effort to get up.

"Charmander, Return!" Devyn called, pulling out a pokeball.

"Return Ekans!"

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Devyn called, releasing her Pikachu.

"Farfetch'd, Go!" the girl called.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!"

Pikachu let off a strong thundershock, but it...

"Missed!" Devyn gasped, "But how!"

"You're obviously a new trainer." the girl huffed, brushing back a lock of blond hair.

Pikachu growled and let off another strong thundershock, which struck the Farfetch'd. The pokemon cried out and fainted.

"No! Farfetch'd, Return! Now you'll get it!" the girl growled, "Golduck!"

"Meowth, you're up!" Devyn called, feeling cocky.

"Golduck, show no mercy and use Hydro Pump!" the girl called.

The blue duck pokemon shot a hard stream of water that struck the small cat pokemon. Meowth was struck and was slammed through a tree.

"MEOWTH!" Devyn cried, "Return!"

The girl returned the Golduck to its pokeball. She looked back at Devyn, smirking.

"Good battle," Devyn smiled, holding out her hand, "My name's Devyn. What's yours?"

"Does it matter?" the girl retorted, smacking Devyn's hand away.

With that, the girl walked away. Devyn and Chris stood there in shock.

"Talk about an attitude." Chris laughed.

"Weird." she sighed, shrugging.

* * *

**_Ending:_** Wow! That was an exciting battle! But what happened to that girl? And what was with the attitude? Who was she? I have a feeling that Devyn and Chris will be seeing her again.

* * *

_**Bloopers**_

* * *

Director: Action

Devyn: standing up It was great meeting all of you.

Professor Oak: Leaving all ready?

Devyn: Yeah, I want to get out and do this thing

Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes

Brock: taking Devyn's hands in his Devyn, I want you to know that my heart belongs to you

Devyn: punching him Don't touch me!

Director:Cut! Devyn, don't punch the actors

* * *

Director: Again! This time no punching! Action!

Devyn: standing up It was great meeting all of you.

Professor Oak: Leaving all ready?

Devyn: Yeah, I want to get out and do this thing

Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes

Brock: taking Devyn's hands in his Devyn,will you bear my child?

Devyn: passes out from shock

Director:Cut! Brock, what the hell!

* * *

Director: All right. Action!

Devyn and Chris stopped to read some signs.

Chris: Wa...We...a...a...

Devyn: It's "are" stupid!

Chris: I knew that! Hooked on Phonics is helping!

Director: Cut! Chris, we don't need you announcing that you're stupid on tv.

Chris:WAAAA! I'm going to my trailor!

Devyn: You don't have one. HA!

Chris: AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Director: And cue mysterious girl and... Action!

Devyn grinned and put the pokeball on her belt. They continued walking until a voice called out to them,

Voice: How about a battle?

They turned to find a girl a little younger than themselves, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes standing there.

Devyn: I'll battle you

Girl: I wasn't talking to you!

Mysterious girl jumps into Chris's arms

Director: Cut! Get her cooled down!

* * *

A/N: So what do you all think so far? I know the story is chessy with the whole Sailor Golduck thing. But its amusing. Please review and tell me what you think. I only did 5 chapters when I started this a couple years ago, so if anyone has any ideas, let me know i would use any ideas for the story or bloopers.

Thank you all for reading

TigressDevyn


	5. Sailor Golduck

_**Chapter 4: Sailor Golduck**_

* * *

**_Intro_**: Yesterday, Devyn and Chris met a young trainer. Devyn battled the girl and lost, but before Devyn could get the girl's name, she left.

* * *

"Devyn, look! Viridian City!" cried Chris.

Devyn and Chris raced into the Pokemon Center, panting.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked a nurse.

"Yeah, can we have our pokemon healed?" asked Chris.

"Of course." the nurse replied.

The nurse told their pokemon into the back room. Devyn and Chris sat down to relax. Devyn looked around, worried about her pokemon. They hadn't faired to well in the battle against that girl.

"Your pokemon will be fine." Chris told her, patting her on the back.

"I know." Devyn replied.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open. The nurse screamed and dropped the tray carrying Devyn and Chris's pokeballs. Everyone looked up to see Team Rocket standing there.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" asked Spike Lee.

Devyn glared at him and grabbed her pokeballs from the floor.

Krystal and Scyther walked in behind Spike Lee.

"Give us some pokemon, or my Scyther will cut your head off!" Krystal laughed.

The nurse began to shake in fear and began to give Team Rocket some pokeballs from the back.

"Hey! Stop right there!" called a voice.

Team Rocket turned and there stood a figure in the shadows. As she walked into the light, her outfit became visible. She wore a blue sailor uniform with a lighter shade of blue for a big bow on the front and back of her outfit. A blue mask covered her eyes from them.

"Sailor Golduck? Don't make me laugh. Jolteon, go!" Let's take care of her!" Spike Lee called.

The Jolteon appeared and growled at Sailor Golduck.

"Having your pokemon fight for you? Pathetic!" laughed Sailor Golduck.

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!"

Sailor Golduck easily dodged the bolt of lightning and turned to face the Jolteon.

"GOLDUCK... CON... FUSION!" cried Sailor Golduck.

She brought one of her arms over her head and a small blue ball of light appeared. She moved her arm forward and pointed at the Jolteon with one finger. A blue beam of light shot from her finger. The Jolteon was hit and was flund backwards. Suddenly, Krystal's Scyther appeared behind Sailor Golduck and began slashing at her. Then, the Scyther hit Sailor Golduck away. The mask flew off her face. Devyn and Chris gasped.

"It's... It's her!" she realized, "Sailor Golduck is the girl I battle!"

"Devyn, we've got to help her!" yelled Chris.

"Right! Charmander, go! Ember that Scyther!" called Devyn.

Her Charmander appeared and hit the Scyther with the small burst of fire.

"We'll be back!" Spike Lee called, as he and Krystal returned their pokemon back to their pokeballs. With that, they ran out of the Pokemon Center. After Team Rocket left, Devyn and Chris moved over to Sailor Golduck.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked, helping the girl up.

"I'm fine." said Sailor Golduck, grabbing her mask.

"Who are you?" Devyn asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

To their surprise, Sailor Golduck grabbed her mask and ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"I wish she would stop doing that." Devyn sighed.

Later on, Devyn and Chris headed down the path to leave Viridian City.

"Hey! Hang on a minute!" called a familiar voice.

They turned to see the girl, who was Sailor Golduck, running towards them.

" I would like to go with you." she told them.

" Are you asking or telling?" Chris asked, smiling.

"You can on one condition." Devyn laughed.

"Which is...?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Jenn."

"Hey Jenn, I'm Chris, welcome to the team." said Chris.

They all laughed and headed down the road.

* * *

**_Ending_**: Wow! Jenn is Sailor Golduck! She'll have some explaining to do. It looks like they will get along just fine. I hope nothing bad happens later on

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was weird. What was I thinking? Probably nothing...haha... well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Yeah I know, no bloopers this time. I'm runnin out of ideas! NO! Don't worry, next chapter will have some, I promise!

TigressDevyn


	6. Strange Visions

_**Chapter 6: Strange Visions**_

Intro: Yesterday was quite a day for Devyn. Saving Sailor Golduck, finding out who she really was, and having a new addition to her team. What waits for them in Viridian Forest?

* * *

"So Jenn, how did you end up as Sailor Golduck?" Chris asked, as they trudged through the trees.

"I don't know." Jenn admitted, "I have always been I guess."

"That's pretty weird." Chris told her.

"Tell me about it! Do you know how many fingernails I've broken!" she growled.

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to look at Devyn. But she wasn't there. He stopped and looked around, worried. He calmed down as he saw her walking quite a distance behind them, Pikachu perched on her shoulder. Jenn stopped and waited for Devyn to catch up. She leaned over and whispered to Chris.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her little brother ran away, and she's pretty bummed about it." Chris explained, felling worried.

"Oh my!" gasped Jenn.

Devyn suddenly winced in pain and brought a hand to her temple. Within an instant, she dropped to the ground. Chris and Jenn gasped in surprise and ran over to her.

"Devyn!" Mina cried.

"What's wrong!" questioned Chris, lifting her up slightly.

* * *

Devyn looked around. She saw no one around her, and the area was different.

"Chris! Jenn!" she called.

They weren't there. Suddenly, everything became dark.. Devyn squinted in the darkness, and saw just two slight lights. It was a pair of blue eyes, and a strange pokemon like hand reaching for her.

* * *

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She gasped and sat up in a flash.

"Devyn! Are you okay!" Chris and Jenn asked.

"Yeah... Wow..." Devyn muttered, rubbing her head.

" What happened?" Chris asked her.

"I wish I knew. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm out and having a weird dream with glowing blue eyes and a strange hand reaching for me!" Devyn explained, a little spooked.

"It sounds like you had a psychic connection with a pokemon." Jenn said, thinking.

" What the hell is that!" Devyn demanded.

"It's when a pokemon transmits a message to another in the form of a vision." Jenn exclaimed, feeling smarter than someone.

"Oh I feel so much better now." Devyn muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What kind of pokemon do you think it was?" Jenn asked.

" How should I know?" Devyn growled, "Probably an Abra or something!"

"Like this?" Chris asked, releasing his Abra.

Devyn looked at the psychic pokemon's hands, and sure enough, it was an Abra!

"That's it!" she gasped.

"Are you sure!" Jenn questioned.

"Who's the one that had the vision!" Devyn growled, already annoyed with Jenn.

"Guys I'd hate to interrupt the fight, but it's getting dark, and it looks like it's going to storm!" Chris interrupted.

As soon as he finished his sentence, the wind picked up and rain began to pour down on top of them. The three of them took off and ran straight to a small Pokemon Center in the middle of the forest. They stepped into the Pokemon Center, soaking wet. Devyn felt something was wrong. Her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head, and she fell backward. Chris quickly caught her and held her in his arms.

* * *

Devyn stood back out in the middle of the forest, the same spot she had been in the last vision.

"I'm back in the storm?" she asked, "But I'm not getting wet!"

She looked down at her clothes, and sure enough, they were dry. She looked around and saw the Abra under a tree, shaking from the cold.

"Hey! What do you want with me!" she called to it.

The Abra quickly teleported away.

"Abra! Wait!" she cried.

* * *

She slowly opened her blue green eyes to meet Chris's deep brown ones.

"Abra's out there!" she cried, sitting up.

"In the storm?" gasped Jenn.

"Oh please! Abra is still out there?" laughed a voice.

The three of them turned to see a young woman standing there, arms crossed over her huge chest.

"I let Abra go because she wouldn't evolve into Kadabra." sighed the girl.

"How could you abandon your pokemon!" Devyn demanded.

"She wouldn't evolve! What good is a pokemon that won't evolve!" the girl shot back.

Devyn glared at the girl for a moment, before turning and running out the door of the Pokemon Center. Chris started after her, but Jenn grabbed his arm.

"Jenn?" he asked.

"Let me do one thing." Jenn grinned.

Jenn turned to face the girl, her hands curling into fists. Chris smiled, as Jenn punched the girl in the stomach.

"You deserve more than that!" Jenn growled.

With that, the two of them bolted out into the storm after Devyn.

"Okay Abra, where are you?" Devyn muttered to herself.

"ABRA!" cried a voice.

Devyn looked around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. She took off down a path that led to a cliff. There was Abra, on the edge, being attacked by Spearow.

"Abra!" she cried, tossing a pokeball, "Pikachu! I choose you! Thundershock those Spearow, but don't hit Abra!"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUU!"

The Spearow were struck by the lightning and flew off. Devyn ran over and picked up the badly injured pokemon.

"It's okay Abra," she whispered, "I'm here now."

"Devyn!" cried Chris and Jenn, running up to her.

"Look guys! It was an Abra." Devyn said, holding Abra close to her chest.

"Good," laughed a familiar voice, "Then we will just take Abra from you!"

The three of them turned to find, yet again, Team Rocket. Devyn narrowed her eyes, and clutched Abra tighter to her chest.

"Abra?" Abra asked, looking up at her.

"I won't let them touch you." Devyn whispered, smiling at the pokemon.

"Jolteon!" cried Spike Lee.

"Scyther!" Krystal called.

"Get that Abra!" they commanded.

"Devyn!" cried Chris and Jenn, running to her.

But they were stopped when Krystal and Spike Lee jumped in front of them, holding guns.

"Oh no you don't!" they laughed.

Devyn backed up, nearing the edge of the cliff. The edge crumbled slightly, under her weight. (A/N: I'm not saying she's fat!)

"You'll never get Abra!" she growled, determined.

"Have it your way. Jolteon, Thundershock!" cried Spike Lee.

"JOLTEON!" cried the pokemon.

Devyn covered Abra, so she wouldn't get shocked. Devyn; however, wasn't so lucky.

"AHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"DEVYN!" Chris and Jenn cried.

"Ready to give the Abra up?" questioned Krystal.

"Not...on...your...life..." Devyn winced.

"You asked for it, Scyther, slice her up!"

"Scyther!"

"AHHH!" Devyn cried, as Scyther attacked her.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled.

Devyn suddenly jumped backwards, off the cliff!

"NO!" Jenn cried.

"DEVYN!" Chris cried

"HAHAHA!" laughed Krystal.

"Is she really gone?" Spike Lee asked.

"Who cares," Krystal told him, as they walked away.

"No... Devyn..." sobbed Jenn.

Suddenly, Devyn appeared behind them, with a newly evolved Kadabra.

"Devyn!" exclaimed Jenn.

"You're alive!" Chris gasped,

"Sorry to disappoint." Devyn grinned, winking, "Abra evolved as we fell and teleported us back here."

"Abra! You evolved!" cried a voice.

Abra's big boobed owner came up the cliff beside them.

"Yeah, without your help!" Devyn growled, stepping between the girl and Kadabra.

"Well, she is my pokemon, so I'll just take her back now." the girl told her.

"Kadabra." the pokemon said, shaking her head.

" You are my pokemon, so get in your pokeball!" the girl commanded.

Kadabra turned and looked at Devyn. She gave a gentle smile, and Kadabra nodded. Kadabra turned towards her former master, eyes glowing blue.

"KADABRA!" she cried.

Suddenly, the girl was lifted into the air, and was flung off the cliff, into a lake.

"All right Kadabra!" Devyn grinned, hugging Kadabra.

"Hey Devyn, look!" Jenn exclaimed, pointing.

"It's Pewter City!" grinned Chris.

"Yes! Soon, I'll have my first gym badge!" Devyn cried.

* * *

Ending: Well now, Devyn has the psychic pokemon Kadabra at her side. Let's hope Kadabra's power is enough to help her beat the Pewter City gym leader!

* * *

**_Bloopers_**

Director: Action!

Chris rolled his eyes and turned to look at Devyn. But she wasn't there. He stopped and looked around, worried. He calmed down as he saw her walking quite a distance behind them, Pikachu perched on her shoulder. Jenn stopped and waited for Devyn to catch up. She leaned over and whispered to Chris.

Jenn:(throwing a rock) Wake up you stupid head!"

Devyn: WAHHHHHHHHHH!

Director: Cut! Devyn, stop it! Jenn, you're fired!

* * *

Director: And action!

Devyn looked at the psychic pokemon's hands, and sure enough, it was an Abra!

Devyn: (gasping) That's it!

Jenn: Are you sure!

Devyn: God you're annoying! (punched Jenn) That's payback for hitting me with a rock!

Chris: (sighing) I want a new job...

Director: Cut! Devyn! Leave Jenn alone!

Devyn: She started it!

* * *

Director: No more mistakes! Action!

Devyn glared at the girl for a moment, before turning and running out the door of the Pokemon Center. Chris started after her, but Jenn grabbed his arm.

Chris: Jenn?

Jenn: Let me do one thing.

Jenn pulled Chris to her and begins making out with him.

Director: Cut! Get me a bucket of water!

* * *

Director: Last scene! Action!

Devyn suddenly jumped backwards, off the cliff!

Jenn: Yay! Devyn's dead!

Director: Cut! That wasn't the line Jenn.

Jenn: I know

Devyn: (appearing and throwing Jenn off the cliff) Bitch!

* * *

A/N: I hate this chapter! I have no clue why though... Oh well, I hope the next one will be better...

TigressDevyn


End file.
